The Musical Man and His Ivory Spaceship
by TearsOfAMartian
Summary: My twist on the end of the game. Contains refrences to Goodnight Sensei, but it can be read on its own.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I am simply the puppeteer that made them dance on paper

Enjoy! -Mars

-o-

Madotsuki stood in the Nexis, standing in the middle of it, admiring her handiwork. Around her sat twenty-four eggs, each a reminder of the horrible monster they made her, and how they had twisted her dreams into horrible nightmares. They had all made her into a cold, emotionless being, with only the desire to kill, turning all of the residents of her dream world into ghoulish images of what they had been when she was a child.

However, there was always a spot of purity in a tainted world. The man with the odd eyes and the musical voice. His warm smile had never failed to comfort Madotsuki when the rest of her dreamscape tried to reach for her with bloody claws and crazed magenta eyes. How had she thanked him for such kindness? With a sickeningly sweet smile and a knife in his heart.

The memory of his death flashed before the girls eyes and she resisted the urge to vomit. She pinched her cheek, waking, but was she really awake?

She looked around her room, sunlight from outside pouring in the sliding glass door. Everything was in its correct place, but as she stood she could sense that something was not quite right. Madotsuki raced to the door, hands trembling as she attempted to pry it open, but it would not budge. She tried again, checked that it was unlocked, tried calling out for help, but nothing.

A soft tune drifted from the balcony, calling out to Madotsuki, and she turned slowly, seeing a familiar man smiling and tapping on the glass door lightly. She ran to him, throwing the door open and launching herself into his arms.

Madotsuki would never admit it, but she was almost glad that she had failed. She sobs out apologies to the man, and he just stands there, smiling down at her. The girl looks up, a smile spreading across her lips, and he matched it only momentarily before a troubled look wiped it away.

"What?" Madotsuki asked and he turned his head, one of his eyes settling on a stepladder that had been pushed against the railing. "Oh." She says softly, parting from the man and stepping over to it, looking over the edge. The short girl looks back at him, her eyes full of fear.

The man smiled encouragingly, stepping up with her and taking her hand. Madotsuki doesn't need any more encouragement than that, slowly stepping up the steps, pulling the man with her. She stood there for a few moments, taking a deep breath before she released his hand and stepped over the railing, watching the man looking over the railing becoming smaller and smaller as she fell with a sickening crunch.

-o-

Madotsuki gasped for breath as she sat up, looking around wildly in the blinding white room, only more confused by the shouts of a woman who urged her to lay back down, which she reluctantly did. Her eyes scanned the room, telling her it was a hospital. There was no way she could have survived the fall. Perhaps she was dead. Is this what hell looks like? She pondered as nurses and doctors rushed around her to check her vitals and ask her questions.

"Car crash" A doctor informed her later. Only her and one other in the car had survived, the man had gotten away with slight brain damage and the loss of use of his vocal cords, she had been put in a coma.

Eventually the doctors left her to digest the thought, but her piece had been short lived as a man rushed into the room, his grey eyes frantic as he rushed to her, practically falling to his knees next to the bed. She waited for this pale man to speak, but he only moved his hands feverishly, seemingly making signs at her with his thin white fingers. Madotsuki just stared at him blankly, completely in shock as she stared at an almost identical copy of her alien friend. His eyes weren't as skewed, but she couldn't help but laugh at the fact that one of his eyes lazed behind the other as they moved, scanning her face. He had stopped signing, realizing it was a lost cause.

He stood quickly, holding up a finger as he dashed from the room, returning with a pad of paper and a marker. The man sat and began writing quickly, holding it up for her to read.

'Do you remember who I am?'

Madotsuki paused for a moment, scanning the man's face for a moment, trying to focus on reality, instead of the man from her dream. And suddenly the name rushed to her mind, bringing memories of friendship and piano lessons.

Apparently the time it had taken her to remember took its toll on the man because he began to sag in his chair, looking utterly heartbroken.

"Its nice to see the real you Masada." Madotsuki chimed, smiling softly as Masada seemed to instantly perk and cock his brow in confusion.

'The real me? Is there another me?'

The small girl smiles, going on to tell her friend the tale of the musical man and his ivory spaceship .

-o-

Okay, I know, Cheesy ending. But nearly every Yume Nikki fanfiction I have ever read ends so sadly, and I just wanted to give this one a happy ending. So there. If you really want to, you can pretend that the last part of the story really doesn't exist, it won't affect me either way. As always, reviews are appreciated, but not required.

-Mars


End file.
